SWTOR MISSHAPE
by Xaethrin
Summary: Three sisters Grace, Zoë, and Annette are home together during a storm. So, they decide to play swtor and are instead warped into the game. Can they live up that they were made to play? (Mostly Grace and companion POV, though there will be a few from the girls. Also, not going to follow story line. Well not most of it. You'll understand when you read.)
1. Description

DESCRIPTION

The three girls have no resemblance to each other what so ever. But, they do have their mother's pride, compassion, loyalty, wisdom, kindness, stubbornness, intelligentsia, skill, and empathy. Also, they have their father's wit, sarcasm, and spirit.

Grace the eldest of the three girls has almost no resemblance of her father except for her curls, shape of her eyes, and height. She has an Asian figure, but is tall "5, 9", brown almond shape eyes, and not the usual straight hair, instead it's curly and brown like mahogany. The beautiful Asian skin dark from her time in the service over in Afghanistan and an oval shape face like her mothers. Very energetic, mild tempered, but can be very intimidating.

Zoë the second oldest is every bit like her father. With the Scottish bright red hair like a phoenix, green eyes like pine nettles, the pale skin that makes her sunburn very easily, tall "5,8", and the freckles that scatter across her pretty face. Very sweet tempered, but can be very scary when pissed.

Annette is a cross between her mother and father. Medium height "5, 6", straight red hair, brown green eyes that looked like murky lake water, the Asian skin tone with Scottish freckles. Also, is rather impatient and rash with a somewhat vile temper when provoke.

Even though they are different in many ways they had a bond that could not be broken. They are more than sisters they're best friends.


	2. The Storm

THE STORM

I checked to make sure I had everything for the storm. Extra batteries for the laptops and flashlights, propane stove and gas, hot coco mix, phone is fully charge, fireplace lit, super warm and soft comforters for all. _Perfect!_ I checked the clock 11:30 _almost midnight awesome a kick ass storm in the night and an all-night swtor gaming night. While arguing who has a better romance Corso or Aric. Also, who is cuter out of all the romance options._ "Grace let us in its fucking freezing out here." Zoë's Scottish voice breaking through my thoughts. _Oh shit!_ I've been standing there for 10 minutes. I bolted towards the door like Hell its self was chasing me.

"Thank God I thought I was gonna see the devil himself before my real appointment with him." Annette grumbled as she walked in and took off her soggy winter jacket.

"Oh you're just pissed because this weather makes your hair curl more than usual." Zoë stated matter-of-factly.

"I am sooo sorry I was just thinking of the perfect night we were going to have." I apologized embarrass I was a soldier for the love of God I didn't lose focus like that! Annette obviously picked up my thoughts and teased,

"I'm surprised you lasted so long. I bet that if every person knew that you got sidetracked that easily the U.S itself would kill. Hopefully not every soldiers like you or we would be in deep shit."

"Oh shut your pie whole asswipe." I retorted.

"Girls let us go into the wonderful world of swtor we're we can look at the adorable scientist (Tharen)." Zoë sighed dreamily thinking of the rather strange Tharen. Then, she caught Ann's eye, "And mandalorian." She added quickly. I had to laugh when Ann nodded approvingly.

"Like **you **should be talking you're torn between Quinn and Corso." Annette accused.

"Hey they are both as hot as Hell, true Corso's country notions are out of date, but still." I jumped to my defense.

"Are we going to argue or go play swtor and moon over fiction characters?" Zoë cut in.

"Was that rhetorical?" Ann and I asked in unison.

"You two are so helpless." Zoë shaking with silent laughter as she said this.

"We know." We chirped together.

"Let us go into the wonderful world of swtor." I said brightly.

"Alright!" Zoë and Ann cheered. Laughing we went into the brightly lit living room, booted up our computers and opened up the game.


	3. Are You Lost

ARE YOU LOST?

We played till midnight, when something strange happened I mean something really strange. Our computers started to glow.

"What the fuck?" Annette muttered.

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed.

"Look." Zoë breathed. On all of our screens a box a popped up.

"It's in Latin. Ace this is all yours." Annette announced. I quickly scanned over the words when I was finished I was even more confused than I was before._ I didn't think that was possible._

"Grace Sweetheart, what does it say?" Zoë soft voice broke through my thoughts. I shook my head clearing the

cobwebs that had spun into my mind.

"No it's actually asking a question." I replied.

"Well what does it say?!" Annette practically screamed in my ear.

"Bloody Hell, making me deaf won't help." I growled.

"Please tell us Grace." Zoë begged. Sighing I told them,

"It's asking if we're lost."

"That doesn't make an ounce of sense." Annette complained.

"I know." I answered.

"Well what should we do?" Zoë asked.

"Click yes, I don't know about you guys, but I'm lost." Annette said. Zoë looked worried, turning towards me she asked,

"What do you think?" I felt something tugging me to say yes. And I always trust my gut; it's saved my ass more than once.

"I agree with Ann." I stated firmly.

"Fine." Zoë sighed. I hugged her feeling her anxiousness.

"We'll be fine Z." I assured her.

_You're lying. You're scared as Hell and have no idea what's going to happen._ My rational part of my brain told me.

_Shut up! They don't know that._ I mentally argued with myself.

"Grace what do we press." Annette's question brought me out of my mental argument. I showed them the yes button; before we clicked it I told them this,

"On the count of three we all click on this together. Got it?" as I said this I looked at them all in the eye. They both nodded. "Good. Three…two…one" we all pressed yes. Nothing happened for a moment or two. _What the Hell?_ As soon as those words past through my mind I felt like I was plunged into icy cold water.


	4. The Sith Academy

THE SITH ACADEMY

I woke up to a banging on my door. _Bloody Hell that's loud!_ I winced when the banging became even louder. _God what the Hell did I drink last night? That shit must have been strong! This is the worst hangover I have ever nursed._ All of a sudden all the memories came flooding back. "Hurry up acolyte! The overseers will not be please if you are late." _Acolyte? As in sith acolyte? Overseers, like Tremel? What the fuck is going on?_ "Are you up yet acolyte?" the voice said. I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Go shove your lightsaber up your ass or I'll do it for you." I growled. I was usually bitchy when I was woken up by other people, that and I was as scared as Hell.

"What did you say to me?" the voice asked surprise mixed with anger.

"Are you deaf as you are stupid? Well color me surprise." I replied sarcastically. I know not smart, but I was feeling adventuress._ Any ways this is just a dream._ I tried to calm myself. Then, my door burst open showing a very angry overseer. _Oh shit_ he came over and bitch slapped me. _H- Holy shit that hurt like a motherfucker. Fuck! I'm not dreaming this is for real!_

"I will personally gut you myself if you don't start showing respect. Got it?" he threaten. _You'll have to catch me first._ I nodded quickly not trusting myself to speak, afraid I'd start laughing. Satisfied he told me to get dressed and go outside. Finally, I noticed that Annette and Zoë hadn't come out. Looking around for them I didn't see them at all. _Where are they?_ Shaking my head thinking I would find them outside I went to go change. When I went to look for clothes I notice my favorite black jeans (personally padded), black tank top, combat boots, and I also saw my IPhone 5._ Awesome and it's fully charge! _I quickly turned it on and I didn't have internet _figures_, but I had reception. I could barely contain my excitement as I looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone I texted Zoë

** Where r u? **Immediately I got a reply.

**Typhon u? **_Typhon shit I'm on Korriban._

**I'm on Korriban**

** Fuck me running! Is Anns with u?**

** No I thought she was with you**

** Shit mom's going to skin us alive if she knew we lost her**

** If we ever get home**

** Oh I forgot. What should we do? **

** I don't know**

** I've got to go love u Z**

** Lov text or call u later**

Great I've lost my little sister and I learned my other sister is on another planet. _Why me? _Hold on if Zoë has her phone why not Ann?

**Ann where r u?**

** Ace? Is that u?**

** No dip Sherlock**

** Now there's no need to be snappish**

** Whatever ****J**** now where r u?**

** Hutta u? **_damnit_

**Korriban and Z's on Typhon**

** Wait you're a sith?**

** Looks like it**

** Wow I understand Z's being a Jedi, but I would have thought you would have been a smuggler**

** I know. Wait you're a bounty hunter**

** Yup that means Torian ****J**

** Well looks like you get a chance to become Mrs.**

** Huh, but you're stuck with Quinn that traitor what r u going to do? **_Huh I didn't realize till now._

** I'll cross that bridge when I get to it**

** Alright be careful love u**

** Love u 2 don't get killed**

** Me? Never I'm always careful**

** Those poor people ****J**

** Shut it now go do whatever sith do**

** Kay K.I.T**

** Ditto **

_Fuck me what am I going to do?_ Shaking my head I grabbed my training blade and walked out into the blazing heat.


	5. Becoming A Sith

BECOMING A SITH

_God I hate K'lor'slugs._ The minute I got off the ship I was immediately targeted. Somehow I know how to use a blade (I've never use one and I didn't even take fencing for God's sake!). But, here I am now making wide arks and decapitating K'lor'slugs and other thing (and people). Even though I killed in the army I didn't particularly like killing things up front. Finally, after five hours and killing many things I have completed all the tasks that I could access, before I went to Tremel. (If you know the game then you know what he says) let's just say that even if you take months to get to him he doesn't say anything does not work here (sadly). After 45 minutes of his ranting about being on time he finally let me go to do my task. "Thank God" I muttered. I didn't think I was going to get out of there until I died. I became excited when I was told to go into the prison and choose everyone's fate. _Yes! I'm going to meet Vette!_ I practically ran to the jailer then reminding myself not to shriek in joy I walked in and began my task.


	6. The New Sith Acolyte

THE NEW SITH ACOLYTE

(Vette's POV)

Sighing I looked around once again for a way to escape. Again nothing, I looked over to the jailer that was watching over me. Deciding to have a little fun before I died I started talking about nonsense. Finally, after five minutes of my rambling he got so annoyed that he used the shock collar that they put on my neck. "Not another chirp from you! Or I'll use this on you again."

Smirking I took my chances and said, "Chirp, chirp, chirp." His face became purple with anger and he put the shock on high and zapped me. "Ow if you didn't like that you could have said something. I can do other sounds to…" I let my comment drop; I just notice that another person had walked sith acolyte from the looks of her. _Great another person is here to torture me relentlessly. Damn my luck._ I listened to their conversation, but kinda wished I had something to cover my ears and eyes. I couldn't believe it the dude was flirting with the girl. I looked at the girl and I couldn't blame the dude for flirting she was beautiful for even for twi'lek standers. Tall not sure her exact height, tan, a pretty oval face without a trace of makeup, big bright brown eyes, slender, but she had all the curves in the right places, her hair was dark brown in a bun with a braid encircling her head like a crown that connected underneath her bun then dropped down in a long braid down her back, with a long thin scar that started right next to the bridge of her nose that sloped down, she had an aura of power, pride, but was mixed with kindness and gentleness. _Wow she is one weird sith._

"Who are these prisoners?" the strange sith asked.

"Those three over there." He drawled. He went over to grab her arm, but she saw it coming and dropped down to dodge it. He stumbled and she used that to her disadvantage grabbed his arm twisted it around and hissed calmly which made it even more creeper,

"You touch me I'll cut off your dick and shove it so far up your ass that it comes out your throat." Then, she jerked his arm off while kicking his legs out and there was a SNAP and his bone was protruding from his fucking skin. I gagged and she turned around and despite myself I whimpered in fear. Her face soften considerably and murmured, "Sorry about that, but I don't think he'll be coming back here anytime soon."

"No problem I just hope that he doesn't take it out on me when he comes back." as I said this, my hand went unconsciously to my shock collar. She saw and then leaned in and whispered,

"If he tries to shock you, just say 'remember the acolyte from before, well she wouldn't mind coming back…'" my eyes widen that was so evil, but I had to stifle my laughter anyways. Suddenly I realized she didn't know my name,

"I'm Vette." I introduced myself, she smiled and replied,

"I'm Grace, but you can call me Ace."

"Why do people call you Ace?" I asked.

"My sisters called me that because I aced everything and since my name contains it the name stuck." She said, "I have to go ahead and do my task, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon." I nodded and watched as she quickly did her task not killing anyone and when she finished she gave me a wave goodbye and left.


End file.
